


Shots

by Books in the Blood (WholockHobbit88)



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Experimentation, Virgin Steven, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/Books%20in%20the%20Blood
Summary: After a night out drinking Andrew asks Steven if he can do shots off his belly. Steven says yes and finds all kinds of new sensations and feelings in the process.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Shots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anangryaries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anangryaries/gifts).



> Big shoutout to anangryaries who beta'ed this fic and who I gifted it to because she loved it so much and she's awesome :)

"Let's do shots," Andrew said as he and Steven stumbled through the front door of Andrew's apartment. Considering Steven was supporting much of Andrew's weight and that he slurred when he said the S in shots, Steven didn't think that was the best of ideas.

"How about we don't?" Steven said as he steered Andrew to the couch. He tried to lay him down gently but Andrew kind of flopped heavily onto the couch in a heap. "How about we drink some water and go to bed?"

Steven was trying to be the voice of reason. He'd had a little to drink and was only slightly tipsy, but that was good enough for him. Andrew drank way more than him regularly and especially tonight. Steven really didn't think he needed to drink anymore tonight; he'd no doubt be feeling it tomorrow.

But then Andrew gave him a look; THAT look. His eyes were dark and smoldering, full of need and meaning. That was usually the look that he gave Steven before he pounced on him. It made Steven feel a stirring in his stomach; expectation and a deep wanting. Andrew had been very patient with him and he knew it had to be killing him, but he'd never quite been ready to actually 'do it' with him yet. But he loved when Andrew kissed him…loved when he touched him. He was about to smother Andrew in a deep kiss when Andrew said, "Let me do shots off your belly button, please?"

Steven had to take a deep breath and try to steady himself because - seriously - his legs were shaking and his heart was racing. He could feel need coursing through him. He wanted to say no, that Andrew shouldn't drink more but he was almost trembling with the idea of feeling Andrew's mouth against his stomach.

That would certainly be a new sensation…

"Um…yeah…sure," Steven found himself saying even though he hadn't actually meant to say that. He meant to be responsible; he meant to tell Andrew he shouldn't drink anymore and that he should take care of himself. Only…he was so busy thinking about how Andrew's lips would feel against the sensitive skin of his stomach and what it would feel like to have the contrast of cold liquor against the heat of Andrew's mouth…

Well, he had said please hadn't he?

Steven was getting an erection and he was sure that Andrew could tell because he was studying Steven intently, hungrily - his eyes so much darker than they normally were. It was a look that Steven felt was supposed to be intimidating but it just made him feel hot inside.

"Good. I want to taste you and the booze," Andrew said in a deep voice.

Steven shuddered; when Andrew drank he wasn't shy at all about what he thought or wanted. He told it like it was. And though Steven didn't really condone getting wasted, he loved when Andrew would drink and just start spilling out all of his thoughts and wants and needs. He wasn't guarded at all.

"Um…okay," Steven said because he didn't know what else to say. He was nervous and excited and couldn't imagine that he actually really tasted like anything but was eager for Andrew to try to find his taste.

Andrew seemed to have found some vigor deep inside because he jumped off the couch in one fluid motion with no hesitation or swaying and was on Steven in a moment, crushing his mouth in a kiss.

And this…this was it ….Steven's head went swirling and warm and useless when Andrew kissed him. He was a bit rougher, more biting than usual and Steven found that it made a flush of warmth run through him. Andrew bit his lip and then he was digging his nails into Andrew's back as he held on tight. Andrew was moaning and pushing him toward the kitchen and Steven just let it happen, holding Andrew tightly enough that he gasped a little.

Steven didn't want to stop kissing him but when they got to the kitchen, Andrew pulled back slightly. Steven hadn't quite ever seen him like this; breathless, desperate; almost unable to contain himself. His eyes were still dark and heavily lidded.

"Lay down on the table," Andrew said, so quiet it might have been a whisper. Steven could smell the hint of wine on his breath; his lips stained red and Steven couldn't look away. Soon those same red lips would be touching his stomach and the thought made him shiver.

"There's all kinds of…stuff on it," Steven said. His voice sounded far off and distant but he did at least in that moment realize that there was all kinds of crap on Andrew's table and he couldn't possibly lie down even though he wanted to obey immediately.

Steven was standing there, waiting, as Andrew reached over the table, and in one motion swept everything off. It crashed to the floor with a loud clatter, and Steven's first impulse was to fuss over the mess. But Andrew was looking at him with a dark, needy look and Steven felt suddenly as if they were in a romance movie; so desperate for contact that they'd push everything off the table so they could do it atop the furniture. Steven blushed. They weren't going to 'do it' but it did feel very intimate.

Steven lay down on the now bare table, very aware of the way his body melded against the flat, coldness of the wood. It dug into his spine a bit but he barely noticed as he tried to lay himself as flat as possible on the table.

Steven's breath hitched in his chest as he looked up at Andrew, who was staring down at him with that same dark look as if he were the thing to consume here. Steven felt a jolt that went all the way down to his crouch.

"Take your shirt off," Andrew commanded, his voice deep and full of need. "I want to see you."

Steven felt his hands shake a bit as he sat halfway up so he could slip off his t-shirt. Andrew had put his hands underneath Steven's shirt before while they were making out, moving across his skin as if trying to memorize him with his fingers. But he'd never actually taken it off before. Steven had felt Andrew through his shirt before and knew he was more defined than Steven. He felt a bit self-conscious as he stripped off his shirt and laid down.

But he didn't have to worry because he'd barely gotten his shirt off before Andrew's hands were running along the skin of his chest and stomach, eyes dark and smoldering.

"You're perfect, Steven...perfect," Andrew enthused as his hands traveled. His fingers scraped at Steven's nipples and he bit his lip to keep himself from moaning.

Andrew thought he was perfect - not too soft, not too pale - perfect. Steven wanted to reach out and touch him somehow, but he wasn't at the right angle for that. All he could do was hold Andrew's hands, but Steven didn't want to get in the way of Andrew's hands moving along his skin, the hot touch warming him up from the cold of the night.

Andrew went to the freezer and pulled out a bottle of vodka. Steven could see the frost on it immediately. Steven knew it would be cold but was still surprised at the jolt of coldness when Andrew poured a small amount of it onto his belly. His breath hitched and he bit his lip as the liquid pooled in his belly button. He didn't have long to feel the cold before he was hit with an entirely different sensation.

Andrew's mouth closed over Steven's belly button, the wet warmth a stunning contrast to the chill of the drink. The contrasting sensations were surprisingly strong; Steven could feel his toes curl and his dick get harder. When Andrew closed his mouth to suck on Steven's belly, he moaned and found himself reflexively grabbing Andrew's hair.

"You like that?" Andrew asked, his voice husky as he looked up at Steven from his position near Steven's stomach. His eyes were heavy and lidded and Steven hoped that he was just as affected as he was because it was obvious Steven liked it. His stomach was tingling with sensation; he still felt the residual coldness of the alcohol, quickly warming where Andrew's breath was panting against him.

"Your mouth...is so hot," Steven said, sounding high pitched even to his own ears. He must have sounded as desperate as he thought he did because Andrew laughed a bit, obviously pleased.

"Well, I might have to take another shot because you taste amazing," Andrew hummed. Steven felt himself shiver. He really doubted he had a taste that was discernible under the strong taste of the vodka but Steven liked hearing Andrew say it. Liked the idea of Andrew tasting him…..consuming him….

"You should," Steven said in a quiet voice, suddenly not caring if he sounded desperate.

Steven was prepared for the chill this time but he still felt goosebumps pop up along his arms when Andrew poured the vodka on him. He was eager for the feel of Andrew's mouth and wasn't prepared for having to wait. Instead of immediately going in for the shot, Andrew leaned in towards Steven's neck, kissing a long, slow line up his skin.

Steven felt himself begin to tremble. The vodka made his stomach feel like it was filled with ice cubes and a few stray drops began to run down his side in a chilled path. His pulse was throbbing in his neck where Andrew kissed him.

When he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Andrew moved from his neck back down to Steven's stomach. Steven didn't even try not to moan this time when he felt Andrew's mouth close around his belly button and begin sucking ; it would have been impossible either way.

The contrasting sensations were overwhelming and made him feel a bit dizzy. When Andrew finished taking the shot, he began to run his tongue along the flesh of his stomach in slow, hot circles and Steven felt his dick twitch. He was so hard, it was almost painful, and he wondered idly if it was possible to come from something like this. His dick felt so pent up, so ready to come that he felt like it wouldn't take much at all.

Steven's head was thrown back and he was focused on the sensation of Andrew licking his stomach and wasn't expecting it when Andrew threw a splash of vodka onto his stomach and chest. It hit his fevered skin like ice and his breath caught; fingernails digging into his palms as he made fists for a lack of anything else to hold onto.

Steven was completely overwhelmed; he was shivering but sweating, he was cold in most places but hot where Andrew's mouth traveled. Andrew's lips moved along his stomach and chest, and his fingers ran along his sides, tickling slightly. When Andrew's lips closed over one of his nipples and began to suck, Steven whimpered. His hips bucked up reflexively, looking for contact but finding none. He wanted Andrew on top of him; he wanted to be able to feel him and touch him.

As much as he was enjoying the constant sensation of being touched he needed to be able to touch Andrew back.

Andrew was still sucking on his nipple and he was whimpering a bit pathetically when he felt Andrew put two fingers into his mouth. They were bitter with the taste of alcohol but Steven immediately closed his lips over them and began to suck on them. He could hear Andrew moan against him and he nearly lost it; sucking on Andrew's fingers was way more sensual than Steven had expected. The more he sucked on Andrew's fingers, the more he wished it wasn't Andrew's fingers he was sucking on but his dick. He imagined that was what he was doing now, and with the sound of Andrew moaning it wasn't hard to picture.

Steven had thought of giving Andrew a blowjob before (of course), but he hadn't actually wanted to do it so badly until now. He was surprised he'd held off on sleeping with Andrew for so long; now he wanted to do it so desperately he could barely think straight.

"Andrew. Please, get up here...I need to touch you," Steven panted out desperately around Andrew's fingers.

Andrew wasted no time in complying. He climbed onto the table and positioned himself above Steven, propping himself slightly up so his weight wasn't too much, but close enough that he was still melded against Steven. He could feel instantly that Andrew was just as aroused as he was, his dick straining against his jeans next to Steven's.

Andrew's head fell against Steven's shoulder and Steven wasted no time in beginning to kiss his neck, hotly, roughly. He was sure he'd be pleased to see the hickies there tomorrow. His fingers ran through Andrew's hair, fingernails scrapping at Andrew's scalp with just the right amount of pressure, just how he knew Andrew liked it. Andrew moaned, the sound muffled against Steven's chest and began to rut against him.

Steven felt like some deep primal part of him had been turned on because now he was smothering Andrew's mouth in a deep, desperate kiss that bit at Andrew's tongue and lips, his fingers digging into Andrew's back as he began to grind against him. It felt good but it wasn't enough. Steven wished there wasn't so much clothing between them. The table squeaked and groaned under their weight as they moaned and grinded against each other at an almost desperate pace. Steven hoped it didn't suddenly collapse under them.

"Steven, you're killing me," Andrew panted when they broke apart for air. His sweaty forehead was pressed against Steven's, his alcohol-laced breath hot against his face.

"I want - I want you," Andrew admitted. "I want to feel you inside of me."

Steven was surprised by Andrew's words for more than one reason. He was surprised at the way Andrew admitted he needed him and how desperate he sounded. Andrew never admitted to how badly he wanted to sleep with Steven. He was aware, overly aware in Steven's opinion, of not pressuring Steven to have sex until he was ready. But he was more surprised by the second admission.

They hadn't ever really talked about it before but for some reason he just assumed Andrew would be the top. And he'd been totally fine with that. But his nervousness about having something up his butt and how that would work might have contributed to some of his hesitation; he could see it simply not working when they went to do it and it made him nervous but this...this changed everything. Because when Andrew said 'I want to feel you inside me,' things definitely happened inside Steven.

His dick literally trembled and he was actually surprised he didn't come in his pants because Andrew's need and desperation for him was so hot and then he couldn't stop thinking about it - about Andrew's butt, perfect and toned. Steven had grabbed his butt a few times, but he'd never seen it. He imagined it looking as good as it felt, imagined pushing himself inside it - Steven was literally shaking.

"Oh, Andrew," Steven whispered, his voice shaking as much as his body was. His hands grabbed Andrew's perfect butt and squeezed, imagining giving Andrew exactly what he wanted.

But, unfortunately not right now.

"I want to do that with you so much," Steven said. "Just...not tonight. Not while you're drunk."

Andrew made a sound that was half whimper, half groan. He buried his face in Steven's neck, kissing along it and down to his collar bone. "I understand," Andrew breathed against Steven's skin. "It's okay. I'm just...so hard. I guess I wasn't thinking straight."

Steven knew he was hard; he could feel it very present against him. "You could um...uh...touch yourself."

Steven didn't know how he was brave enough to say it, maybe he was tipsier then he thought. Maybe he was realizing how strong sexual desire could be. But he knew if he couldn't touch Andrew like he wanted, he wanted to see Andrew touch himself.

"Right now? In front of you?" Andrew asked breathlessly, his eyes dark as he looked at Steven. He bit his lip and Steven was almost undone.

"Yes," Steven said in a trembling voice. "And I could too."

They hadn't done that together before but Steven knew he suddenly wanted that very much. He also couldn't imagine not touching himself; he felt like if he didn't, he'd explode.

Steven wanted to show Andrew he meant it so he began to unzip his jeans. When he stuck his hand inside to grab himself, he saw Andrew's eyes go wide.

That was all if took before Andrew was moving up a little so he could reach his own pants, undoing the zipper and putting his hand down his pants. Steven couldn't look away; he could see Andrew's underwear and his hand moving at a fast pace inside it, the material riding down so that occasionally he could see a tiny bit of skin, the tip of Andrew's dick. Steven was torn between watching that and watching Andrew's face. His head was tipped back, mouth open and gasping. Steven kept his eyes on Andrew as he began stroking himself.

It was so different than doing it by himself. Of course it felt good - but there was always the sense that you were alone looming over you. It was always kind of depressing at the end. But now, he got to watch Andrew, got to feel his body weight pressed against him and even though they were only touching themselves, they were doing it together. Steven grabbed himself harder and whimpered.

Steven knew it wasn't going to take long; he was too wound up and he'd been too long waiting for just this type of sensation in an evening full of sensations. He could feel it gathering fast and hard, a wave of pleasure that was about to overtake him. He didn't want to come before Andrew but could tell it was going to happen. Andrew was panting and gasping, moving fast and desperately, but Steven was too close. He was about to come, his eyes closed in on Andrew and Andrew surprised him by opening his eyes and looking directly at him with a dark needy, piercing gaze.

And Steven was coming, knowing Andrew was watching him. It was strong, coming in waves of sensations stronger than he'd ever felt before. He felt himself collapse against the table, spent and satisfied, but when Andrew moaned his eyes snapped open to look at Andrew. He could tell that Andrew was where he'd been moments ago, right on the edge of his orgasm. He moved faster, more frantic as he threw his head back, a look of pure pleasure and openness across his face that Steven hadn't ever seen there before. And then Andrew was coming and Steven was never going to forget that look; Andrew full of desire and need and knowing that he made Andrew so aroused that he had done that.

Steven felt something inside him ache, his body giving a twitch of interest despite his spent state.

Andrew collapsed against Steven when he finished, and they were a sweaty, sticky heap of limbs. Steven could feel Andrew's labored breaths and his racing heart beat as he lay against him. It really was a unique experience; he and Andrew hadn't really done anything to each other but Steven felt like they were much more intimately connected.

There was something in the way Andrew was panting against him, his breaths heavy and desperate, gripping Steven in a way that was totally unfamiliar; holding onto him as if he might disappear, hard and desperate. Steven wrapped his arms around Andrew, one arm around his back and the other coming to run his fingers through his hair. He didn't know what to say and was glad when Andrew spoke first.

"Please stay with me tonight," Andrew said, his voice quieter and more vulnerable than Steven was used to. It was almost as if he was afraid of Steven leaving. Steven didn't even remotely want to leave.

Steven held Andrew tighter. "Yes," he whispered into Andrew's ear.

After a few minutes of just holding each other like that, Andrew began to untangle himself from Steven so he could stand up. Steven was a little sad at the lack of contact; he felt like he could have snuggled against Andrew all night. But he realized why Andrew moved, they had grown cold and sticky and a bit of a mess, and if Andrew wanted him to stay the night they could cuddle in bed instead of on an uncomfortable table.

Andrew looked sheepish as he stood up, his pants still open and no doubt uncomfortably sticky. His hands went to his lap reflexively as if embarrassed. "I'll get you some pajamas and you can clean up in the bathroom. I promise we'll just sleep."

It was almost as if Andrew thought Steven didn't trust him. Now that the cloud of desire had passed, Steven could sense that Andrew was embarrassed that he let his desire be so known, almost as if Steven would think that because he wanted to do it so badly that he couldn't be trusted to keep his hands to himself. That was something that he didn't have to worry about.

"Andrew…I'm really glad you told me what you want," Steven said, not just to make him feel better but because he meant it. "And I can't wait to do that with you. Just like I can't wait to cuddle with you tonight."

Steven was hoping that it not only assured Andrew that he was very glad he'd told him but also that he trusted him to be a gentleman and not try to make a move on him just because they were going to sleep together. He was glad when Andrew smiled, a genuine, carefree smile.

"I want to cuddle too," Andrew admitted with that smile. Steven could tell he was at ease now.

Steven peeled himself away from the table and stood up, feeling the stickiness of the alcohol and his come stick to himself. He was suddenly very cold and longed for the moment he was clean and warm and against Andrew.

"I'll find you some pajamas," Andrew said. He began to walk toward his bedroom, his gaze urging Steven to follow. Steven got up off the table and began to follow Andrew, very aware of how stiff his body was after having laid there so long. He felt a bit like an old man as his bones and muscles creaked and snapped in protest. His skin was sticky and a bit uncomfortable. He imagined how comfortable warm pajamas would feel against him, warm pajamas that would smell like Andrew.

Steven followed Andrew to the bedroom. He'd been there a few times - when they had made out on Andrew's bed - he thought with a shiver. Andrew dug through his drawers before removing an old t-shirt and a pair of faded flannel pajama pants.

"These should fit you," Andrew said with a sheepish look as he handed Steven the pajamas. Without even holding them to his nose he could smell Andrew's scent; he'd make them fit.

Steven went to the bathroom, pajamas in hand. Steven took his clothes off and did his best to clean up. It was a relief to wash off the smell of booze and the stickiness that was splattered across his stomach; his cheeks flushed when he thought about the fact that he wasn't entirely sure that the come was just his. He remembered the way Andrew had melded against him after they had both come and felt warm at the memory.

Andrew's pajamas were old and soft and they smelled just like him. It felt like wrapping up in an old comfy blanket. He realized as soon as he was dressed how tired he was. He couldn't wait to cuddle up next to Andrew.

Andrew was waiting in the hallway with a pair of pajamas, looking shy. "Go ahead and go get comfortable. I'll be there in a minute," he said before disappearing into the bathroom.

Steven went back to Andrew's room and pulled the covers of the bed back. He was too tired to feel shy about getting into Andrew's bed. Steven slid under the covers, his body going slack and relaxed against the sheets. It was so comfy and not just because the sheets were clean and the pillows fluffy. It was comfy because it was Andrew's; it was where he slept every night, where he dreamed. Steven felt his cheeks heat up; it might be where one day soon he'd give Andrew his virginity.

Steven felt shy and embarrassed, as if Andrew could read his thoughts when he came into the room, dressed in his own pajamas and looking tired. Steven felt even shyer when Andrew turned out the lights and climbed into bed next to him. It seemed a bit ridiculous that this should be what he was shy about considering what they had just done together. But he was; his cheeks warmed up and his heart raced as Andrew settled in next to him, smelling of his own musk and freshly brushed teeth. His heart was racing and his palms turned clammy, but luckily his desire to cuddle was stronger than his nerves.

When he felt Andrew's hands reach out for him, he didn't hesitate; he closed the small space between them and in no time his back was pressed against Andrew's chest, as he held him tightly. They fit together perfectly, his back fitting against Andrew's chest, his butt warmly melted against Andrew's lap. Andrew's arms were strong and warm as they wrapped around Steven and held him close. Steven's eyes fluttered closed and a smile moved his lips; he couldn't imagine being more satisfied than he was at this very moment.

"I'm sorry about tonight," Andrew whispered quietly when Steven was almost asleep. He'd been so comfy and secure against Andrew that he'd drifted off almost instantly.

Steven was confused. "Sorry about what?" he asked. He was warm and secure and satisfied and couldn't imagine what Andrew could have possibly thought went wrong. He thought what they had done had been amazing. Steven still felt a bit tingly when he thought about it.

"Well..."Andrew said, sounding a bit hesitant and uncomfortable. "If I hadn't drank so much this night might have ended differently," he said, regret heavy in his voice.

Though he didn't say it, Steven knew what he meant. Andrew had been waiting for a while for Steven to be ready to sleep with him and now that he was finally ready they hadn't been able to do it because Andrew was drunk. And obviously he regretted that and thought Steven regretted it too. And as much as Steven would have obviously loved to have sex, to finally have known what it was like, he wasn't disappointed at the way things had ended. They had still gotten to do something together that they hadn't done before and Steven knew the rest was going to come soon enough.

Steven squeezed Andrew's hand that was placed across his stomach. "I think this night is ending just perfectly," Steven said, warm and happy and fully meaning it. "Other nights can end in other ways."

This seemed to satisfied Andrew; he squeezed Steven almost too tightly, his head falling between his neck and head. Steven could feel him breathe in deeply.

"I love you."

Steven wasn't exactly expecting it, but he wasn't exactly shocked either. Steven loved the way Andrew's sleepy, deep voice said the words. They were vulnerable and sincere, full of feeling and openness - exactly what Steven was feeling. Andrew's words warmed him in places he hadn't quite felt yet.

"I love you too, Andrew," Steven said in an equally sleepy voice, meaning it completely. He squeezed Andrew's hand. He wasn't mistaken when Andrew held him tighter. Feeling warm and secure, Steven drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about making another chapter to this where Steven actually gives up his virginity to Andrew :) let me know if you’d like to see that


End file.
